


Measureing Stick

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been staring at Dean for most of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measureing Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://denazia.livejournal.com/profile)[**denazia**](http://denazia.livejournal.com/)'s crazy making plot bunnies.

  
Sam had been staring at Dean for most of the morning, perched on the edge of his chair, cup of coffee gently steaming in his hand. Dean had ignored him for the first half hour, figuring he was spacing out (and god knew they had enough to check out about). But when he glanced at Cas entering the room, he caught the edge of Sam's gaze. And, boy, was that ever _not_ a space cadet look. Sam was looking at him as if he could see straight through him.

The look was so strong, Dean had to turn around to see what was behind him (he studiously ignored Gabriel's smirk as status quo when he caught a peek), but the wall was just as empty as when he sat down.

When Bobby came in from the kitchen, he took one look around at the collection of brothers, snorted and muttered something that sounded like a suspiciously familiar insult before heading back to the kitchen.

Finally, Dean could stand it no longer.

Ignoring Gabriel's snort and Castiel's sigh, he stopped ignoring Sam and turned around to face him fully, nearly shouting, "What!?"

Sam stared at him for another beat before he replied.

"My angel's bigger than yours."

  



End file.
